Detalhes
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Porque a vida é feita deles. - Presente de Malu-chan do Amigo-secreto do Flor de Lis!-


**N/A:** _Essa fic foi parida. Entre viagens não-planejadas, crises existenciais do meu computador e bloqueios de criatividade, ela passou por tudo._

**Malu-Chan**_, espero que goste do seu presente. Eu arranquei muitos fios de cabelo para terminá-lo no prazo - vou te mandar a conta do implante mais tarde, lol. Me diga o que você achou! Espero que eu tenha atingido as suas expectativas. _  
><em>Fanfic escrita para o amigo-secreto fluffy da seção <em>_**Flor-de-Lis **__do fórum 6v. __Minha amiga secreta, como já mencionei, foi a _**Malu-Chan. **_Espero que você goste do seu presente e não me odeie para sempre sempre e sempre._

_Agradecimentos eternos a __**Lady Anna Black **__que me ouviu reclamando que a fic não saía.__  
><em>

_Aos outros leitores, tomem piedade de uma autora e comentem, por favor. xD_

_Ice _

_Ps: Aparentemente, o site comeu os meus espaços. xD Eu revisei e acho que encontrei todos os que faltavam, mas se vocês encontrarem algum, por favor, por favor me avisem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Detalhes.<strong>

_Porque eles fazem a diferença._

* * *

><p>Lily Evans sempre acreditou em detalhes.<p>

Eram os detalhes que faziam um trabalho de transfiguração ganhar uma nota maior. Eram os detalhes que resolviam um mistério. Eram os detalhes que te mantinham vivo na Ordem.

Porque a coisa mais importante na vida são os detalhes.

A chame de perfeccionista se quiser, mas na opinião de Lily Evans ela era meramente uma detalhista.

E era por isso que ela estava suando frio, mesmo que no escritório do diretor estivesse anormalmente quente.

"E portanto, senhorita Evans, senhor Lupin, eu gostaria de frisar o quão importante é a sua colaboração."

Com um sorriso apático, os dois jovens adultos se entreolharam em silêncio.

Professor Albus Dumbledore observou os dois com uma expressão de entendimento, como se compreendesse a estranha troca de olhares entre os dois ex-alunos.

Diretor de Hogwarts, a mais renomada escola de magia e bruxaria daqueles tempos, e também da Ordem da Fênix, uma sociedade secreta que lutava contra o domínio de Voldemort; Dumbledore era exímio _legilimens _e estava mais do que acostumado a ler nas entrelinhas.

Não que os dois sentados a sua frente estivessem tentando esconder alguma coisa, muito pelo contrário. Os dois não estavam fazendo a menor questão de esconder o que, ou melhor, em _quem_, estavam pensando.

_James Potter._

Namorado da ruiva, o moreno estava se provando incrivelmente ciumento.

Fato que era facilmente compreensível se você levasse em consideração o tempo que ele levara para conquistá-la.

Em todo o caso, você pensaria que James daria um desconto para Remus – os dois são grandes amigos desde Hogwarts! Como se ele fosse trair James algum dia, a ideia era quase risível - mas é claro que não.

Embora Remus fosse um dos maiores responsáveis pela atual situação do casal, James não parecia ter perdoado a antiga amizade e companheirismo que existia entre os dois ex-monitores de Hogwarts.

A ruiva umedeceu os lábios e sorriu hesitante, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Mad-Eye, professor, nós... erh, nós agradecemos muito a oportunidade, mas eu... Quero dizer, nós... bem, professor, será que não seria possível... o James..." a voz de Lily flutuou hesitante no ar, mas desapareceu quando o Dumbledore meneou a cabeça lentamente.

"Eu sinto muito, senhorita Evans, mas o senhor Potter não está bem preparado para essa missão." A voz de Dumbledore era incrivelmente gentil, mas firme. Ele era um homem que sabia bem o que estava fazendo. "Ele tem a cabeça muito quente, e você sabe como isso o coloca em problemas... _Lily_."

A ruivinha sorriu para o antigo diretor, meneando a cabeça afirmativamente. Céus, os feitos de James eram lendários, tanto os bons quanto os maus.

E embora ela o amasse de coração... Não era difícil entender a relutância de Dumbledore e Moody.

Remus sorriu pacificador; do jeito que ele sempre sorria. Existia alguma coisa no sorriso de Remus J. Lupin que podia acalmar qualquer um, não importa quem fosse.

Ou talvez fosse algo no olhar dele, um olhar doce e cheio de compreensão – como se ele tivesse visto as piores coisas do mundo, mas soubesse que até mesmo no pior dia de chuva, havia a esperança de um arco-íris.

Sim, isso traduzia bem o olhar de Remus; esperança. Lily retornou o sorriso hesitantemente, enquanto o assistia repetir o seu meneio de cabeça.

"Nós faremos o que for possível, professor Dumbledore, Mad-Eye. Qualquer coisa para acabar de vez com Voldemort." Ele assegurou calmamente.

Professor Dumbledore sorriu, os olhos azuis brilhando por detrás das lentes de meia-lua.

"Muito bem. Eu sabia que podia contar com vocês." Dumbledore se levantou e começou a procurar por algo nas gavetas de sua estante. Alguns minutos depois, ele retornou à sua mesa, um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

"Aqui está," disse ele, apontando para os dois relógios em cima da mesa. "Chaves de portal. Eu espero que vocês estejam cientes de como elas funcionam...?" Os dois ex-alunos apenas assentiram vagamente. Como se estivesse satisfeito, Dumbledore prosseguiu. " Elas ativarão precisamente as seis horas, o que deve dar tempo o suficiente para vocês arrumarem as malas e avisarem a quem vocês tiverem de avisar...E eu imagino que também não tenha de dizer que vocês dois estão proibidos de revelar _a quem quer que seja "_ ele frisou, mantendo seu olhar fixo em Lily. "da localização de sua missão. Até que nós saibamos quem está passando informação para Voldemort, nós precisamos ser cautelosos com esse tipo de detalhes."

"Nem ao mesmo _pensem_ na localização de vocês quando saírem daqui," aconselhou Moody. "E lembrem-se, vigilância constante!"

"Certamente, professor Dumbledore, Mad-Eye." A ruiva se levantou e estendeu a mão para o velho diretor. "O senhor sabe que pode contar conosco."

"Sim, Lily querida, eu sei. Você sabe, nada dá mais alegria a um velho do que ver seus filhos seguirem pelo caminho correto. Um pai não pode dar preferência entre os filhos, mas Lily, Remus. Vocês são parte da alegria deste velho. Não se esqueçam disso, e tomem cuidado."

* * *

><p>Lily nunca foi obsessiva por moda... mas era mulher, logo ela podia dizer que um dos seus sonhos era conhecer a linda Paris.<p>

Tudo bem, talvez não fosse um sonho que estivesse no _top 10 coisas que ela queria fazer antes de morrer_, mas ele existia.

E, sabendo que em tempos de guerra ela tinha que recolher as alegrias onde ela podia, levar mais de duas horas escolhendo o que levar era mais do que normal.

Afinal de contas; grande sonho ou não, o fato é que ela iria para Paris. A capital da moda.

Logo, tinha que estar bem vestida.

Classe, mas não muita, algo que fosse chique, mas confortável o suficiente para lutar...

_Ou talvez ela simplesmente devesse admitir que estava se escondendo de James._

Pronto. Ela tinha dito.

Lily nunca fora do tipo que gosta de mentir para si mesma. Não, mentir nunca levava a nada, a verdade sempre acabava aparecendo.

E com um movimento meio brusco de varinha, a ruiva aparatou em um beco meio escondido de Londres.

Amaldiçoando o fato de ter se esquecido de por um casaco antes de sair de casa, Lily respirou fundo e cruzou os braços para tentar se manter aquecida. Você acharia que o verão em Londres seria mais quente.

Haha. Ela queria saber quem foi que inventou essa mentira.

Sabendo que, se ela voltasse em casa para pegar um agasalho ela demoraria mais uma hora para tomar coragem e sair em busca de James _de novo_, ela respirou fundo e ignorou a ventania que desarrumava os seus cabelos.

Com passos firmes, a ruiva seguiu determinada para o apartamento que James dividia com Sirius desde que os dois amigos tinham formado em Hogwarts.

"Boa tarde, senhorita Evans. Está aqui para visitar o senhor Potter?"

Com um sorriso educado para o porteiro, Lily apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, e procedeu a usar suas chaves para entrar.

"James?" chamou incerta, abrindo a porta do apartamento lentamente, franzindo a testa quando a porta rangeu. "Sirius?"

O local estava estranhamente quieto, o silêncio sendo interrompido apenas pelo ranger incômodo da porta.

No chão, uma bagunça de bolhas de sabão e roupas inundava toda a cozinha, a sala e mais alguns lugares. Um arrepio de pavor atingiu Lily, que procedeu a encostar a porta e sacar a varinha imediatamente, rezando para nada ter acontecido.

A ruiva sentiu os sapatos molharem cada vez mais conforme ela adentrava o apartamento. O cheiro de sabão e montanhas de roupas sujas apareciam por toda parte: em cima de sofás, da pia, do fogão...

'_Por favor, por favor, James. Esteja bem_.', pensava, tentando inutilmente controlar as batidas do coração.

Nesses últimos anos, James tinha se tornado uma pessoa muito importante, se não vital, para sua vida. Era ele que lembrava dos momentos especiais, ele que a acalmava quando estava nervosa, ele que a criticava se deixava de comer, ele que cuidava dela quando ela adoecia...

"Ei, Lily querida!" Sirius gritou de súbito, pulando em cima da ruiva.

"Affe, Sirius!" Lily reclamou, se remexendo em meio a Sirius e as roupas sujas. "Que nojo! O que aconteceu aqui? Um furacão? Tornado? Maremoto?"

"Ah, Lilyzinha!" o moreno gemeu, pondo a mão no peito em sinal de sofrimento. "Assim você me ofende. Eu e James, trabalhadores leais da Ordem, praticamente _escravos_ do titio Dumbledore..."

"Lily!" James interrompeu o que, sem dúvida, seria um longo monólogo de Sirius. "Desculpa a bagunça, é que eu e o Padfoot estamos tentando aprender a lavar roupa a moda _muggle _e as coisas saíram um pouquinho de controle."

"Um pouco? Um _pouquinho_ fora de controle?" Lily murmurou, tentando se acalmar, "Por favor, me diga como estaria essa casa se as coisas tivessem _saído_ do controle." ela começou, assistindo quando James passou a mão pelos cabelos – molhados e ensaboados, até onde ela podia ver – e abriu a boca para explicar. "Espere. Eu mudei de ideia. Acho que não quero saber."

Eles estavam em silêncio por alguns minutos, quando Lily bufou. "Me diga um coisa Sirius: _confortável?"_

"Oh, muito. Mais confortável do que o meu sofá, se eu for ser since— AI JAMES, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?"

James estava puxando Sirius para longe de Lily, o que seria praticamente inútil tendo em vista o tamanho de Padfoot, se James não o tivesse agarrado pelos cabelos.

_Literalmente._

"Você não vai fazer a minha namorada de cadeira, Padfoot."

"Affe, James. Eu não sei o que você quer da vida! " Sirius se levantou e pôs uma mão na cintura, tentando parecer confuso. "Lily não pode ser a minha cadeira, empregada, dicionário, professora, bode expiatório, etc etc e etc. O que é que ela pode ser então? Minha amante?" Ele parou por um momento, como se considerasse a ideia. "Ei, na verdade eu acho que essa foi a melhor ideia de todas; e então Lily, você quer—"

"NÃO! Definitivamente, ela _não _quer... o que quer que você fosse oferecer."

"Mas, James, você nem me deu tempo de explicar..."

"Porque não precisa de explicação!"

"Bem, você nunca vai saber se precisa ou não, né, se você não me deixar..."

"Silêncio!" Lily gritou, chutando algumas peças de roupa/gosmas de sabão para fora do caminho. "James, nós precisamos conversar."

"Ihhhh!" Sirius riu, batendo nas costas do amigo. "Eu disse que ela me queria como amante, Prongs. Essa frase é encrenca na certa!"

James olhou de Sirius para Lily por alguns instantes, como se estivesse tentando decidir se o argumento do amigo era válido ou não.

"Lily..." ele murmurou por fim, "eu não quero conversar."

"Mas James, eu tenho que falar com você—"

"Na verdade, não, não tem. Eu tenho que ir agora... para um lugar muito importante, onde quer que esse lugar seja." James levantou a varinha para aparatar, mas Lily segurou pelo braço.

"Droga, James. Eu não quero terminar com você."

James imediatamente parou de relutar. "Não?"

"Não, um término de namoro definitivamente não está nos meus planos."

"Ah." James sorriu, soltando uma respiração que a ruiva não o tinha visto prender. "Então tá."

Lily revirou os olhos, soltando o braço de James.

"Eu falei com o professor Dumbledore e com Mad-Eye hoje."

James subitamente assumiu uma posição séria, os olhos dele brilhando com determinação.

"Eles descobriram alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro da Meadowes?"

Meadowes era uma integrante da Ordem da Fênix que tinha desaparecido algumas semanas atrás, o que era muito preocupante.

Naqueles tempos, pessoas que desapareciam geralmente não estavam tirando férias em Malibu.

"Mmm, sim, Dumbledore acredita que sim." Lily murmurou lentamente, olhando diretamente para os pés.

"E ele vai formar uma equipe? Para ir resgatar a Meadowes?" James pressionou.

"Ele já formou." A ruiva suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "A equipe somos eu... _e o Remus_"

"_Como é que é?"_

Inconscientemente, Lily deu alguns passos para trás.

"Você ouviu muito bem, James. Professor Dumbledore e Mad-Eye pediram para que eu e Remus encontremos Meadowes."

"Mas, mas..." James sacudiu a cabeça. "Você não pode ir com ele!"

"E eu posso saber por quê?"

"Porque... porque..." James olhou angustiado na direção de Sirius, que apenas deu de ombros. "Porque o Remus não vai tomar conta de você, Lils!"

"Você, James Potter, está _insinuando_..." Lily pulou por cima das roupas que os separavam para por o dedo indicador no peito de James. "... que _eu_ não sei cuidar de _mim mesma_?"

Naquele momento, por trás de Lily, Sirius deu um salto e começou a fazer xizes com os braços, ora sacudindo a cabeça violentamente, ora fazendo movimentos silenciosos e exagerados com os lábios, que formavam as palavras '_abortar missão. Repito, abortar missão_'

Não que James prestasse atenção no melhor amigo.

"Lily, _meu amor_..." James começou, mas não foi muito longe. De súbito, a mão da ruiva tinha ido de encontro ao rosto do rapaz, calando quaisquer palavras que viriam a partir daí. "Ai, Lils. Essa doeu!"

"E era para doer!" a ruiva gritou, os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente, os lábios mal contendo a sua fúria.

"Mas Lily!" vendo a mão da ruiva levantar, James imediatamente mudou de assunto. "Você já pensou que vai ficar Deus sabe quanto tempo longe de mim?"

Os olhos de Lily se acalmaram, um sorriso discreto surgiu-lhe aos lábios.

"Eu vou sentir saudade também," Afagou o rosto de James amorosamente. "mas eu sei me cuidar. Além do que, o Rem vai estar lá e a gente vai voltar antes de você dar falta de nós, amor."

"O _Rem_, huh?" o moreno ironizou, o tom de voz tão esquisito nele que Lily quase olhou ao redor procurando o dono da frase. _Quase_.

"James. Não agora, sim?"

"Não agora o que, Lily? Dizer que essa é a milésima vez que você me troca pelo _Rem_? Aposto que se fosse ele te pedindo para ficar você ficaria!"

Mal James terminou a frase, a ruiva tinha descido a mão no rosto dele.

"Ai, Lily!"

"Você é um idiota se acha que eu ia te trair."

"Eu não disse nada de traição! Você entrou no assunto totalmente sozinha!"

"Eu não _acredito_ que você vai ficar sentindo ciúme do Remus! Por Deus, James! A gente namora há um ano já e eu _nunca_ te dei motivos para se enciumar dele!"

"Não fale por mim!" James gritou, passando a mão pelos cabelos com fúria.

"Ah, não, você nem _ouse_ levantar a voz para cima de mim!"

Atrás de Lily, Sirius parou de pular de súbito e começou a recolher e juntar um pequeno monte de roupas sujas no canto mais distante da sala.

"Quem está levantando o tom de voz? Eu não levantei o tom de voz!" o moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Deus sabe que o _precioso_ Rem nunca perderia a paciência, não é Lily? Ele está acima dessas falhas humanas!" Ele riu sem humor.

Dando-se por satisfeito com o tamanho da pilha de roupas sujas, Sirius pulou para de trás de sua 'barricada' e se encolheu, como quem estivesse esperando uma bomba explodir.

"Quer saber de uma coisa James? Eu me _recuso_ a discutir isso com você. Ainda tenho que terminar de arrumar as malas antes de viajar... Quando eu voltar –" Lily começou a falar, mas James a interrompeu.

"Se você sair por aquela porta agora, Lily Evans, você não precisa mais voltar."

Lily respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. Quando ela finalmente levantou a cabeça, os olhos verdes dela brilhavam com lágrimas.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que estava chorando por causa de _James Potter_.

Ela não conseguia imaginar outra coisa pela qual pudesse chorar algum dia.

"É. E eu realmente não vim aqui para terminar com você." Lily deu um sorriso triste para o moreno, começando a caminhar em direção a porta. "Mas parece que o fim foi o mesmo de qualquer forma."

James ficou parado por alguns minutos, em estado de choque.

Tinha _acabado?_

Ele tinha terminado com a _Lily?_

Ele podia ouvir a porta se fechar, conseguiu ouvir os passos de Lily ecoando pelo mármore.

_Ele tinha terminado com a __**Lily?**_

"Ai!" James resmungou, massageando a cabeça. "Por que você fez isso, Sirius?"

Sirius pegou o rolo que ele tinha feito do Profeta Diário e bateu na cabeça de James novamente.

"Padfoot?"

"Porque você é um idiota." Ele disse simplesmente. "E eu sei que, de alguma forma, os resultados da sua idiotice vão sobrar para mim."

* * *

><p>Lily Evans odeia lágrimas.<p>

Elas são inúteis. Não resolvem absolutamente nada. Fazem os olhos ficarem inchados e arderem. O nariz entope. A cabeça começa a doer. Você fica zonza por falta de ar.

Mas, por algum motivo, nenhum dos fatos acima a fazia parar.

Ela era estúpida. Burra, burra, burra.

"Lily? Você está _bem_?"

Ah, é verdade.

Ela tinha esquecido da pior conseqüência das lágrimas: todo mundo fica com pena de você.

_E vem te perguntar se você está bem_.

Se ela estava bem? _É claro_ que ela _não_ estava bem! Um cego veria que ela não estava bem.

"Não foi nada não, Rem. Eu estou bem."

"Mmmm." Remus não parecia muito convencido, mas preferiu mudar de assunto.

O café estava lotado, um dos motivos pelos quais ela e Remus tinham escolhido aquele local para discutir os resultados de sua missão.

O outro motivo era o fato de que ficava a pouca distância da torre Eiffel e Lily ainda tinha que comprar os presentes de aniversário de Alice.

"Você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre a Meadowes?"

Piscou os olhos com força para sair dos devaneios.

_Dorcas Meadowes_. Vinte e um anos. Auror. Integrante da Ordem da Fênix.

_Ela era o maior motivo pelo qual eles estavam aqui_.

Há meses Lily e Remus estavam vivendo em Paris, procurando por algum sinal da companheira de causa. Há meses, nada era encontrado.

_Nenhum deles esperava encontrá-la com vida._

Era difícil continuar motivado quando tudo o que você espera encontrar é um cadáver, é difícil continuar motivado quando tudo o que você encontra é desolador.

_Somente os mortos viram o fim da guerra_, diria Platão.

"Nada. Nós não encontramos nada dela."

Qualquer um que visse o brilho nos olhos de Remus Lupin se apagarem entenderia a sabedoria de Platão.

* * *

><p>O inverno era a estação preferida de Lily. A neve caía formando imensos tapetes brancos e tudo estava bem.<p>

Sem contar que o aniversário dela estava chegando!

Um suspiro. Nem mesmo a beleza das luzes em Paris a fazia esquecer a tragédia que a vida dela estava se tornando.

Depois de meses de trabalho, é difícil aceitar que a pessoa a quem você veio resgatar está muito além de qualquer tipo de resgate.

O estômago da ruiva se contorceu e ela tentou se focar no fato de que essa era a sua última noite.

Sua última noite em Paris.

Lily sabia que não poderia partir sem antes ver o famoso balé de águas da torre Eiffel. Ao lado dela, casais de _muggles_ se espalhavam, trocando beijos e murmuros.

_Paris era definitivamente a cidade do romance. James realmen—_

James.

Depois de tanto tempo, era ainda o nome dele que aparecia na cabeça de Lily.

Depois de tanto tempo, era ainda o nome _dele_ que partia o seu coração.

Sentindo os olhos queimarem, Lily amaldiçoou o fato de que era também por causa do nome _dele _que ela estava chorando.

_De novo_.

Foi quando as primeiras lágrimas tocaram a neve que ela viu a rosa vermelha jogada ao chão.

Olhando ao redor, não havia ninguém a quem a rosa pudesse pertencer.

A ruivinha sorriu por entre as lágrimas, ela recolheu a flor.

Tão linda. Tão solitária.

Lily não pôde deixar de se comparar àquela rosa.

Assoprando os flocos de neve que ainda encobriam a rosa, Lily avistou outra. E outra. E outra...

Mentalmente xingando quem quer que estivesse maltratando as pobres flores, Lily continuou recolhendo as flores pacientemente.

E então tudo ficou escuro.

E Lily gritou.

_Ah. Não. Mas ela ainda não ia morrer!_

Ela tinha tantas coisas para fazer, como... bater no James por ser um idiota. Casar com ele. Ter filhos. Salvar o mundo bruxo.

Imediatamente Lily começou a chutar, bater e a arranhar loucamente. Que ironia seria se um membro da Ordem fosse derrotado por um bandido _muggle_.

_Não ela_.

"Ai, Lily, calma! E eu achei que os tapas tinham sido doloridos..."

A ruiva congelou.

"_James?_"

"Não me mate, sim?" ele gentilmente retirou a mão dos olhos da ex-namorada, se ajoelhando para recolher o pequeno buquê de flores e entregá-lo a ela. "Parece que você realmente sabe se cuidar sozinha."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" James sorriu e fez um sinal para que ela se calasse.

"Shh." Ele se aproximou da ruiva. "Me desculpe, Lils. O Sirius está certo, eu sou um idiota."

"Mmm."

Ao redor deles, o tempo começava a esfriar. Os flocos de neve começavam a enfeitar os cabelos muito negros de James, o que a fazia rir internamente. O que Lily queria mesmo naquele momento, era ler as intenções de James, entender o que ele não estava dizendo, mas era impossível.

James podia esconder seus sentimentos quando queria.

Como se entendesse o que estava passando pela cabeça de Lily, ele respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Mas Lily, você sabe que eu te amo né?" Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso gentil, esperançoso.

"James..."

"Você devia me dar uma chance, ruivinha..." murmurou, pegando uma mecha do cabelo dela entre os dedos. "...ou um beijo. Sua escolha na verdade. Mas eu sei que sou irresistível."

"James!" Lily revirou os olhos. "Como é que você chegou aqui?"

"Ah, Lily!" James gemeu. "Será que você não pode me dar uma folga? Eu te dei rosas! O Padfoot disse que toda garota gosta de rosas, e..."

Lily riu. "Eu devia saber que não era mera coincidência."

"Claro que não era mera coincidência! Você namora um marauder, Lils. Nós não deixamos nada para o destino!"

"Namoro, huh?"

O rosto de James assumiu de súbito aquela expressão séria e ele se ajoelhou aos pés dela.

"Na verdade, eu preferia se fosse _noiva_, mas acredito que 'namorado' seja bom o bastante pelos próximos dez minutos."

Os olhos de Lily brilharam.

"Você está me pedindo em casamento?"

James olhou ao redor, como se de súbito ficasse nervoso.

"Ah, _Lily!_ É claro que eu estou te pedindo em casamento, _pare de me torturar!_"

"Não, se você vai me pedir em casamento, você pode me pedir _direito_."

James olhou ao redor como se estivesse pensando na sugestão dela, e então sorriu.

"Lily Evans, você aceita casar comigo? Você pode aceitar _ou_ me dar aquele beijo que a gente estava negociando mais cedo..."

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Lily se aproximou calmamente, arrastando os pés.

"Não sei..." ela disse, propositalmente devagar. "Você realmente foi muito rude comigo."

"Lily, eu já falei: eu sou um idiota."

"É, você é." Ela sorriu e parou a alguns passos de distância do marauder. "E retardado e grosso e insensível e—"

"Eu sou tudo o que você quiser, desde que eu também seja seu."

De súbito, Lily pulou em cima de James, o derrubando no chão e colando os lábios dele aos seus.

"Eu sabia!" James sorriu vitorioso. "Eu sabia que você não ia resistir a mim!"

"Ah, é? O que te faz tão certo de que esse não foi um beijo de despedida?"

James congelou.

"Porque você aceitou o meu pedido." Ele respondeu lentamente. "Você aceitou, não aceitou?"

"_Talvez._"

"Lily!" Ele gemeu. "Você é pior que Voldemort, sinceramente!"

"Quem _eu?"_ a ruiva procedeu a bagunçar os cabelos de James. "Mas eu sou tão boazinha..."

"Aham, eu sei." James revirou os olhos e sorriu para a _noiva_.

Ele tinha que lembrar de mandar uma coruja para Padfoot assim que chegasse ao Hotel.

O plano do amigo tinha sido um sucesso.

"É bom mesmo que saiba."

Lily e James sorriram um para o outro.

Por alguns instantes, isso foi tudo o que aconteceu.

Eles estavam juntos de novo e era como se a Terra voltasse a girar em torno do Sol.

A coisa mais normal do mundo. A mais previsível. Apenas mais um detalhe.

A coisa mais incrível do mundo. A mais maravilhosa.

Porque, você sabe, na vida tudo é sobre detalhes. Pequenos detalhes fazem toda a diferença.

_E para falar em detalhes..._

"James, quem é que te contou onde nós estávamos? Isso era _suposto_ para ser segredo de estado."

"Ah, Lily." James sorriu, admirando as duas esmeraldas que a _noiva_ tinha por olhos. "Um marauder nunca revela as suas fontes."


End file.
